To Defend You
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Blaine's learning some new things about himself at college. Fluffy Klaine drabble!


**I felt like we needed some goofy!jealous!Blaine at NYADA. Very very VERY slight spoilery detail at the end - if you're trying to remain unspoiled, I don't think you'll even notice, but I still wanted to warn you.**

* * *

Blaine's never considered himself the jealous type before, but today, that's changing a little bit.

_Wow, I guess college really does teach you new things about yourself, _he thinks offhandedly, continuing to watch the skit in front of him. It's Welcome Week at NYADA, and today the freshmen are spending the day in different seminars about the intricacies of college life, while the upperclassmen are leading the seminars by acting out all the scenarios mentioned in the pamphlets the freshmen got.

"Hey, honey, you want to go out on the town tonight?" asks a buff, tall guy. He winks lewdly, making him look like a Popeye cartoon.

"No, I think I'll stay in. Homework," responds Kurt, barely glancing at the script he's holding.

"Aw c'mon, we'll only go out for an hour or two," says the guy – Mark, maybe? Blaine had been staring at Kurt when the upperclassmen were introducing themselves and hadn't heard all the names - "I promise we'll be back with plenty of time for homework."

"Well...okay," Kurt shrugs, looking hesitant. Blaine forces himself to keep his face neutral, but inside he's getting a little angry. Kurt's acting is spot on, even if the dialogue is more wooden than Pinocchio, and it's affecting Blaine more than he thought it would.

Meanwhile, Kurt and Mark have started to pretend they're at a party somewhere, and they've both had a couple drinks. "C'mon, babe, let's go upstairs," Mark slurs badly, pawing at Kurt's arm like he's about to rip it off. _Seriously, how did he get into this school? _Blaine wonders. _His acting is worse than Coop's._

"No, I don't want to. It's already been three hours, and we're both tipsy. I want to go home now," Kurt bats Mark's arm away and starts walking towards the classroom's side door.

"Don't be like that, I know you want me," Mark closes his hand around Kurt's forearm, and suddenly Blaine can't stop himself.

"HE SAID NO," he shouts, rising out of his seat near the back of the room like he's going to head up there and stop them himself. The snickers he hears afterward snap him out of the slight trance he had going.

"Uh, I'm just acting, dude," Mark calls back to Blaine. "But good response? Way to prevent date rape!" he says faux-cheerfully, attempting to regain the informative mood.

"How about I escort this guy out of the room for a second, Mark?" Kurt asks smoothly, already walking back to Blaine. Once they get out of the room, Blaine surges forward and kisses Kurt.

"I'm so sorry about that, baby, I don't know what happened," he apologizes once they stop for air. "You were acting that really well, even if he wasn't, and I just- I can't see you get hurt and do nothing about it," Blaine finishes, hanging his head a bit.

Kurt leans down and kisses him again. "I think I'll recover, B. Rachel's been planning to conduct her seminar entirely in ballads, so I promise this won't be the most memorable incident."

"Wasn't she in the 'Nibbles at NYADA' dining hall seminar?" Blaine asks, halfway between intrigued and confused. He hadn't seen that one yet.

"Oh yes. She was composing songs about going vegan all weekend," Kurt answers, shuddering slightly at the memory.

"I don't know if I want to skip or record that seminar," muses Blaine.

"You're definitely not going to that seminar, mister," Kurt says sharply but playfully. "After completely ruining mine, you're taking me out to eat as an apology."

"I really am sorry, you know."

"I'm not so humble as to not be happy that my own fiance is so caught up by my acting that he thought he needed to defend my honor, Blaine. Don't people win Tonys for those kind of performances?"

"Just don't forget to thank me in your future acceptance speech."

"Impossible," Kurt smiles, and with one last quick kiss, they set off for lunch.


End file.
